


I really want to hate you

by FluckingFeathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, i cuse...alot, ill add more later, soo many underfell aus, ufpapyrus - Freeform, ufsans - Freeform, underfell aus, uspapyrus - Freeform, ussans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluckingFeathers/pseuds/FluckingFeathers
Summary: Blues been gone for awhile, only to return w/ himself???





	1. Blue Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> first story fuck off

Stretch

**Red**

BLUE

**FELL**

"Knock Knock"

...

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Uhhhhhgggggg" can't everyone just fuck off and leave me alone for a while stretch thought as he wiped his eyes and dragged him self from the couch too the door.

Whoever was out there was now ponding on the door rapidly witch made it seem like it was only seconds away from being knocked down.

Slowly he brought his hand out unlocked the door and opened to reveal a short skeleton in a red sweater, black with two yellow striped shorts carrying another skeleton (he thinks by the look of the legs) in a black leather jacket with a fur lining on his back.The guys head was hide in the others neck, making it impossible too see his face with the jacket hood up.

The two of them have a small staring contest nether of them saying anything till it's broke by the hooded figure shifts and looks up too him.

There eyes meet and like fireworks both there faces light up in happiness. The small being is in there larger beings arms in an long over due hug.

"I thought you were gone forever" stretch chokes out hugging him to death.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH PAPY I THOUGHT ID NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" blue sobbed 


	2. I Wont Kill Him...Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it continues

**"If you guys are done with you touching reunion, I'll be leaveing.... WITH my jacket"**

stretch turned to look at the newcomer only to glare "nonono I've got some questions for you, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BROTHER!!!"

emo skele flinched and rouse his hands in defense " **chill dude, you pipsqueak fell (heh) into the wrong home an' got locked up"**   he studdered out his sharp teeth

pap didnt take this to well if a small skele being thrown accross the room and pined to a wall by bones, has anything to say for it. 

"PAPY DONT HURT HIM YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG"

"Dont hurt him the guy just said he locked you up!!" 

"LET ME EXPLAIN "

Stretch didn't say anything he just picked blue up from the up off the floor and onto the couch he went up stairs and to sans to stay there, only sparring the   bones though his body pined to the wall skele, a glare. 

Stretch came back down the stairs holding a med kit, quickly treating and healing blues one broke rib and one cracked knee cap.

"YOU SHOULD HEAL RED TO PAPY"

"Red?"

"YA I THOUGHT IT WOULD GET CONFUSING WITH TO SANS SO WE HAS NICKNAMES! IM BLUE HES RED AND YOUR STRETCH!"

" **You know for being locked up for four whole day you sure don't ack like it."**  

"THAT WAS... THAT WAS IN THE PAST WE'RE IN THE NOW"

 **"That was five hours ago?"**  

Reds comments earned him some more bones though his own. A particularly painful one being right though his left socket.

" **Gahhh** "  he belched up blood

"PAPY STOP!"

"Why should i! I cant even think of what he did to you!"

"PAPY LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Blue was ignored as stretch picked him up took him upstairs.

"you need t sleep so you can heal."

"NO IM NOT AN IDIOT! YOUR GONNA PUT ME TO BED THEN TRY AND KILL RED!"

"No I'm not"he says all to inocently

"DONT LIE TO ME PAPY"

"FINE ILL SLEEP BUT HE BETTER BE THERE IN THE MORNING"

"And what if he wants to leave here and go home?"

"HE WANTS TO... BUT I DONT THINK HE CAN."

Sans was now laying in bed being tucked in by pap before he read him a bed time story, no longer specking of the temporary wall art downstairs. One finaly asleep stretch went back down stairs to see that the skele he left hanging (heh) still there.

With a sneer he laid down on the couch , watching tv and the other monsters movement till he fell asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Don't read i don't really give a fuck but if you want this to continue i suggest that you speak up becuase if no one is interrested then i wont waste my time on somthing no one will read


	3. I Need An Explanation, NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Sans_Skeleton for actually giving a shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the next chap if you don't like it go ahead and tell me how to make it better and I might -till then peace, Carah out.  
>  (/-30)/

Five days past and red was still on the fuckin wall. Blue has been up for the last two days letting his leg heal for the other three and trust me when i say blue was not to happy the red has been on the wall and that papy refused to let him down despite sans attempts to free the wall art. Paps would wake up head to the kitchen get honey, clean up whatever blood had pooled on the floor before blue woke up then head right back to bed.  
  
Sans had tried to get stretch to listen to him but he had his heart set on the fact the red had locked blue up.  
  
"PAPY LET RED GO HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG!"  
  
"Ok then tell me EVERTHING that happend the day you disappeared."  
  
"OK WELL-"  
  
"Know what.. I whanna hear it from you." He said pointing to red who was sitting rather lifelessly on the wall  
  
...  
  
"Red?"  
  
"Red!?"  
  
"Oh shit" both skeles ran to red  
  
Blue getting there first, put his hand over were his soul should be looking for a pulse. Red jolted right up at the touch, eye ablaze ready to seriously hurt someone making blue withdraw. After red finally caught his breath he looked back and forth between the brothers looking for answers.  
  
**"What in the hell you two idiots almost made me have a fuckin heart attack!"** He said as his bones cracked from his heavy breathing  
  
"Holy shit dude we thought you were dead, you were up earlier this morning!"  
  
"BUT I THOGHT YOU JUST WOKE UP INFACT I SAW YOU WAKE UP"  
  
"He he yeah but that's not important" he glares at red pointing his finger at his face "i want to know everything that happened while blue was in you universe or what ever"  
  
" **Alright but you might want to sit down"**  
  
Blue and stretch sat down on the couch waiting for red to start  
  
" **You probably know the multi universe theory and it not to hard to believe that I'm from a different au, well me and my- buddy made a machine that take you to a au of your chose-"**  
  
"Get on with it"  
  
**"Fuck off, whatever i like to see the other aus, i was on my way here when that little shit came crashing through, damaging the left front panel closing and braking the portal!" He explained glaring at blue who pretended not to notice. Stretch wasnt haveing any of it, sent more bones hurtling at him."o-ok i get it alright relishing i couldn't send him back i made sure he new my place its a kill or be killed world and people here arnt rainbows an lollipops and that they will kill you-"**  
  
"How?"  
  
" **How, what?** "  
  
"You said 'you let him know' HOW" stretch said in a deep voice that blue had never heard  
  
**"I told him you fucking idiot! Uhhhg after refusing to leave i hide him for a day in my lab but SOMEONE got curious, left and got caught by the last guy you want to catch you, getting both of us thrown in the damn shed."** He ranted while glaring at the wight tiled sealing  
  
"both of you?"  
  
" **Yeah, harboring anyone for any reason is a huge crime, and it being me makes it a death penalty but lucky for me my bro didnt kill me this time but man i am still feeling that punishment"** red rocked his head back and forth poping many bones  
  
"Wait your brother caught you and locked you two up?"  
  
" **Yeah but that doesn't matter, i got out after one night so I can go back to my job. Blue had to stay in there and face the rath of my boss-"** 'boss? Runs through both the seated skeles skulls' "- **i worked on fixing the portal in my free time and brought pipsqueak some food till three four days later ya done blue can  go home and I can be pined to a wall!"** Red ends with fake enthusiasm and slight has hands  
  
"So why are you here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Red say, will he be let down, will my father ever come back from the store!?!?!?!?! Toon in next week to find out ooooon. Pok- I mean I Really Want To Hate You


	4. It's All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

Alright so it's like four in the morning I'm board (and maybe on somthing) so here you go.

"So why are you here?"

"UMMM WELL I MIGHT BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN THAT."

"ooooook how so?"

"WELLLLL RED WAS TRYING TO TELL ME THAT HE NEEDS TIME FOR SOMTHING LIKE MAGIC OR SOMTHING OR ANOTHER BUT..."

"but what?" stretch eyed as blue sniffeled on the edge of crying his eyes out trying to look at anything that wasn't red who was just looking at him with an unreadable exprestion and dim eyes (or eye over the fact that there was still a bone going though the one of them).

"WAAAHHH ITS ALL MY FALT THAT RED IS STUCK IN THIS UNIVERSIVES OR TIMLINE OR WHAT EVER HE CALLED IT!!!! RED NEEDED A COUPLE OF DAYS TO DO SOMTHING BUT ONCE HE TOLD ME THAT I COULD GO HOME I AS SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU AND AND AND-" Blue heaved out of his teeth between sobs as bright blue tears tore down his face

"whoa chill out there blue catch you beath there" streatch stated as blue started to calm down still heaving heavy breaths "you okay"

"YEAH ITS JUST THAT *SIGH* ITS ALL MY FAULT THAT REDS STUCK HERE. I WANTED TO LEAVE RIGHT THEN AND THERE SO I HAD HIM START IT UP BUT THERE MY LEG HURT AND I WAS SCARED OF GOING THOURGH THE PORTAL THING SO I HAD HIM COME WITH ME NOT REALISING THAT HE'D BE SUCK HERE AND IM JUST SO SORRY RED PLEASE FOGIVE ME!" Blue begged looking at red with hope in his eyes witch was only retured with a scuff and eye roll aparently that wasn't the right answer if streatch had anything to say about it.

"You know here's the thing I don't really take any joy in seeing me little sweet brother cry like that in any way so I would change my wording or at least actions if i were you witch I'm not but hey it just a helpful hint that I thought you might want to know I you plan on coming out of this alive" Sreatch wispered close to where reds ears should be as he loomed over him, one arm on he wall to block Blue's vision of the sicuation.

Red gulped as he thought of paps ovious threat knowing that if  this dude was anything like his boss he'd surely follow though with any threat given (shit for a honeymustard fanfic i sure am making pap out to be a todal dick to red) so he just gave the best nodd he could manage with the bone in his eye.

"good"

"PAPY LEAVE RED ALONE ITS NOT HIS FAULT"

(alright im bored I'll make another chapter later on in the week (month))


	5. Dont Try Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im alive

Red gave a sigh of relief when stretch gave into his brothers begs stating that

"I still don't trust you so don't try anything" but when the bones didn't disappear after a few minutes. Red relised that he's a long way from on his good side.

Crack

Crack

Crack

The brothers stared in horror as red pried himself of the wall. They heard bones shattered many bones into pieces wether they reds or attacks they couldn't tell. The only bone attack left in reds broken body was the one straight through his eye, said attack was ripped from the wall. As soon as red was freed blue ran toward red trying to keep him up from falling, but it wasn't needed. Dispite his now REALLY fucked up leg red stood up with ease if not a small limp.

" the fuck?"

" **hm**?"

" the hell did you that for, I was gonna let you down when you got pissed!"

"RUDE"

" **oh well,few more wounds won't effect much** "

"OH YEAH THAT REMINDS ME WE SHOULD REALLY HEAL YOU, YOU HAD WOUNDS WHEN WE GOT HERE"

Blue grabbed reds hand before he time to react tugging him into the bathroom for the med kit. Pap not wanting to leave them alone fallowed them into there and leaned on the door frame watching blue try to get red to corporate.

" **Dude stop I'm fine,NGG**!" blue poked reds ribs, as a way of showing that the edgy skeleton did I deed need medical attention and from the sick crack from the simple poke, he needs a lot of it.

"LETS START WITH YOUR LEGS" It took some convincing but red agreed to let them heal him. Reds wounds were like nothing they had ever seen before. After removing the layer of blood that had caked on to his legs, ivory bone was covered in scars, long deep, short thin, cuts, bruises, burns, chips, cracks, twists and flat out snaps, some looked new some looked old. Blue looked ready to puke in fake he did.

" heh r-red if you don't mind me asking wh-where'd you get all this scars and wounds. Cus I know I didn't do that"

" **nun yo damn business ya walking chimney** "

" LANGUAGE I DONT THINK WE HAVE ALL THE SUPPLIES, ILL GO BUY SOME" blue ran out of the bathroom with random excitement leaveing red on the toilet set and stretch leaning on the frame. Stretch left where he leaned to stand in front of the hurt skeleton.

 _Err maybe I've been to hard on him, he hasn't really done anything but I can't help but feel as though he had something to do with sa-err blue being locked up_. "Heh umm sorry about all that... I just haven't seen my bro and well *sigh* I think we go of on the wrong foot"


	6. Pity Oh Pity.

Red hated it, really really hated it, now the feeling of being stared at wasn't new to him, oh no, far from. It was the feeling if pity the radiated for the stares that really got him going. In underfell the stares were always of pure hatred and in his stay in swap that's what he got. The glares from the older sibling made red feel like he was still home in underfell but as soon as he was let down from the wall and they saw his scars those glares quickly turned into looks of pity from the two brothers.

Sure stretch had let him off of the wall but he insisted that red is to be watch by im at all times, again not unlike in underfell but whatever. And no blue can not be the only one to be watching red and red is limited to the house so that really means that stretch will always be watching red its a little irritating but red learns to get over things.

"RED YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS ITS REALLY GOOD I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!" blue  has been it the kitchen for the last couple hours with red. Blue has been cooking many different foods. it's no secret that he's trying to find out red favorite food but blue thinks it is. 

"Blue give it a rest, your still have no idea what it is and you need to start getting ready for your training with 'phys and im sure reds full."Stretch was sitting at the other side of the table from red and like red was being feed the food samples he blue was making, to be honest stretch was impressed. red has been eating all that was offered to him, stretch himself had to turn down some of the samples because he could physically see the blue had fucked it up. instead of barking at blue ad saying that his food taste like shit le stretch was expecting he instead quietly ate it and "thanks" to every item.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT, THANK YOU BOTHER I'LL BE ON MY WAY, CAN YOU PLEASE PICK UP THE MESS AND WASH THE DISHES? THANK YOU LII SEE YOU BOTH LATER!" blue quickly packed up and left out the front door. wen he has goon red got up and started to do the dishes, they both stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes till the taller broke it.

"You know that you don't have to get on my good side by doing that right?"

looking over his shoulder at a stretch, red looked honestly confused "huh? what're you talking about" his movement in the sick did not stop while talking

"The food? You ate it?" it was stretch’s turn to be confused he was sure that red ate it to get  on his good side maybe.. not and he really liked it or maybe his share turned out good?

"wait was it poisoned?" when red said that his hands stopped moving and he turned his full attention to stretch, looking for and answer.

"What no! Red, blues cooking taste like shit! did you not even taste it before you ate it?"

"no I tasted it." red seemed to be lost  in thought for a couple seconds "OH ok I got it now." red went back to the dishes, the early conversation seemingly forgotten. 

"what????"

"sorry i forgot im not in fell, see that 'shit' blue cooked for me was what normal food in fell taste like so i really had no clue there was anything wrong with it. now if that's what bad food taste like to you guys them you'd all hate my brothers cooking, his cooking is bad to my world."

"Are you messing with me?" getting no reply was prompt enough with a flash he was gone only to return several minutes later with a cupcake from muffets.

"Here try this." red turned to stretch in wonder, whipping the water off of his hands he took the cupcake, looking at it seriously for a moment then taking a bite.

Red stopped after just one bite, staring at the cupcake in wonder. "holy shit this taste soooo good!" red quickly ate the rest of the cupcake with vigour.

"thanks!"

im not checking fixing or making changes so y'all are stuck with this draft


End file.
